Say Something
by WielderofBlade
Summary: It was two years before the ice fiasco. After Elsa's parents leave, Elsa meets a boy about her age named Jack Frost, a boy who could wield the same ice as her. But there's just one problem, she isn't sure if she can believe. With the help of her servant, Safoora, and a peculiar long-lost sibling, Elsa and Jack face off many obstacles - one may include true love. Jelsa & Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1: Believe

Frozen and ROTG

Elsa sat at the edge of her bed, twiddling her thumbs as she waited to be called outside. She counted the snowflakes that she could see from outside of her window. It was lonely in her room, the only place that she ever stayed. She hardly ever stepped outside, especially not after what happened with her sister, Anna.

Elsa looked down at her hands, her pale, cold, hands. She was always cold, she figured it was because of her magic. Although, she didn't exactly yearn to be warm. She was never bothered by the cold. The only thing she ever yearned for was her loneliness to go away. That would never change, though. _Don't think about it_, she reminded herself.

Sixteen.

She was turning sixteen that day. Sixteen years. How many more years of isolation will she have to go through?

Elsa shut her eyes tight. No. Don't think about it.

She lay down on her bed in defeat. She wanted to feel something, to meet people, to open the gates, she wanted so many things that she could never get. Why was it so hard? Why was she born with this power? A power that she had yet to learn to control?

Finally, there was a knock on her door.

"Elsa…?" She heard a tiny voice call from outside the door. It was Anna.

"Elsa, mother and father are calling you down. It's your birthday! You've got to come celebrate," She said, and lingered near the door for a few seconds. Anna then turned around, and her sister listened to the footsteps slowly fading away.

Elsa remembered what her and her parents had planned, and she pulled herself off her bed. Sighing, she reached for the door handle, when she realize she had forgotten her gloves.

Ohh, how she hated those gloves.

Elsa slipped them on and left her room.

The celebration was short, only consisting of Elsa, Anna, and her parents. There were guards around the door, and it was more like an awkward family dinner than anything. Ignoring the pit in her stomach, Elsa made her way down to the hall which consisted of her room, when she heard footsteps behind her.

She swung around.

The hall was empty.

Elsa decided that she was just paranoid, especially since her powers were getting worse as she got older. Shaking her head, she turned back around to walk to her room.

Suddenly, Elsa felt cold. She regretted taking the long way back to her room, but she liked to walk around the palace longer because all she did was stay in her room.

As she approached her room, Elsa reached for the handle and entered her room, quietly shutting it behind her.

There she was again, same room, same time, same everything. Elsa despised every single minute of it. She walked over to her window, opening up them up to see the sky. Normally, people would be concerned as of why she was so content with the window opened with such cold weather, but that would only be because they didn't know the truth about her.

She gazed at the stars.

The sun had set, only leaving a dark purple blanket covering the sky. Even if there was no light, Elsa enjoyed it. It was beautiful, because from the edges of the mountains you could still see a little bit of sun peeking through. The light faded through the dark as she looked up, but when she did, she saw a man floating in the air.

Elsa screamed.

She lost her balance, and fell backwards. The man, who got closer and turned out to be a boy, flew towards, her, and Elsa put up her hands to guard herself.

"Hey, hey, wait, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.." he said to Elsa, gently reaching for her shaking hands. Elsa slowed her panting, and finally opened her eyes to look at the boy completely.

He wore dark trousers and a blue hoodie, which Elsa found odd because she's never seen one before. He, like herself, had hair like snow, and cerulean blue eyes that had a sparkle of curiosity in them when he gazed at Elsa.

The two stared at each other, confused.

"How can you - what, how possibly -"

"-Were you flying? How - "

" - Y-you can see me?" Jack asked in awe, loosening his grip on Elsa's arms. "You can feel me?"

"Of course I can see you…" She replied, looking down to his hands. They felt ice-cold. Around them, the room was slowly turning cold, the ice climbing up on the walls and the ceiling turning slightly blue.

"No one's seen me since… Well, for a very long time… How is it that you can see me?"

"How is it that you can fly?"

Elsa didn't feel cold now, now she was too curious to. The boy finally let go of her, standing up straight and helping her up, too.

"My name's Jack Frost, I control the winter." He simply said, "In fact, I've been watching you. You can control the winter too…" Jack searched her, up and down, like he was expecting her to float around just as him.

"I'm no one special." She spat, "I'm just a monster, a witch, who turns everything she touches into ice." Elsa looked away.

"I assume you've seen it, haven't you? The horror that I cause."

"It's beautiful."

Surprised, Elsa looked up, meeting his eyes. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about her magic, anyways, mostly because the only ones that knew of her powers were her parents.

"You can contain it, you know. You can make things, unbelievable but extraordinary things out of ice. You've just got to learn how to use it."

_Knock Knock. _

"Elsa? Mother and father are leaving, come say goodbye," Elsa heard Anna say from behind her door.

Still looking at Jack, Elsa replied, "Leaving? For what? Why so soon?"

"I'm not sure, they wouldn't tell me. All I know is that they're going to be gone for quite a long time... just come quick," She answered, and Elsa heard her footsteps fade away.

"The trolls told me that destruction will come out of it. I don't want that to happen again, I can't ever contain it," she told Jack, turning to leave.

"Yes, you can, because I have your power too, I can control it. I can teach you!" He suggested, walking towards her.

Elsa stopped.

"I have to stay in my room, I mustn't cause anymore destruction. What if something bad happens?" She said, turning around, facing Jack.

"It won't. I promise. Besides, what are you going to do with the rest of your life, just stay away locked in this room?" He asked.

Elsa didn't say anything after that. Instead, she looked down in confusion. What _was_ she going to do with the rest of her life? She had to be queen eventually, so it wasn't like she was going to stay in her room forever. Not if she was afraid the whole time.

" I-I… I think I want to learn. I'm just afraid," She said, looking up to him. Jack smiled warmly, and stepped closer to her.

"I can teach you," He said, placing his hands around her shoulders.

"You've just got to believe."


	2. Chapter 2: Selfishness

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, guys, I didn't think i'd actually get them so soon. Anyways, here's the second chapter. It's a bit early, but that's only because I don't have school for a while, so i had time to write. Anyways, I'd just like to say that this story takes place BEFORE Jack's story will Jaime and all them begins. So no one's seen him for a very long time. Ok, now we've got that straight. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ROTG or Frozen (If I did Jack and Elsa would've already had a thousand of babies) but I do own the idea of this story. Anyways, enjoy! Please review!**

"How long are you going to be gone?" Elsa asked, looking up to her mother and father in confusion. Why would they leave on her birthday, the day she turned sixteen? It made no sense. What could possibly be so important?

"We wont be gone for long, you're going to be fine," Her mother reassured her, looking at her softly. Elsa wanted to shake her head and tell them that were wrong, that she needed them at all times, but she knew that was childish so she let them go.

Elsa looked down to her gloves, tightening them around her wrists again. She had to be careful. They wont be gone for too long, she reminded herself.

So she went back into her room, where Jack stood.

"You're still here?" She asked him, looking over to her window, which was wide open.

"Yeah, your parents left. I thought you would've wanted some company," he said, looking at her curiously.

"That's a lie."

"You're right," he replied, "Why is it that you can see me? Is it your magic?" He asked. Elsa looked down. She actually had no idea.

"It might be… Why is it that no one can see you?" She asked him. He just shook his head.

"I have no idea, it's just always been like that. Like I said before, you're the first one that I've talked to in such a long time. It's actually really nice to talk to someone, someone that's listening," he said, tilting his head at her.

"So you haven't had a conversation in years?" Elsa asked, sitting on her bed and taking off her gloves.

"Centuries. Generations. In a very long time. One day, I decide to teach my little sister how to ice skate, then next thing I know, I'm under the ice. I fell. I died," he explained, now pacing through the room.

"I felt myself die. I remember dying. That's because I couldn't breathe, it was cold. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of the water, by the man on the moon." He looked over to Elsa then, searching her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to be lured out of your own grave? Anyways, I thought I was alive, then, so I searched for my family. It ends up that I was under the ice for a very long time, and my little sister was gone. Who knows what happened to her," he continued on.

"I've been moving a lot ever since then. I guess you can say that I've been..." He searched for his words.

"…lonely?" Elsa finished for him. He nodded. Elsa looked down to her hands, which were shivering. She didn't feel cold, though. It might've been Jack's story, hearing how ghostly it was.

"It's okay, because I've felt like that too. I'm always locked up in this room," she said, "I haven't got a chance to talk to anyone either-"

"-Elsa? Is someone in there with you?" She heard her maid say from outside. Elsa quickly looked outside, it was too dark to be up.

"It's just me," She called out.

"May I come in? I must fix your bed for tonight."

"I can do it myself, you are dismissed," Elsa replied a bit too quickly. The maid quickly scurried away. Elsa turned back to Jack.

"So… do you sleep?" She asked him.

"I don't need to. I'm always up, it's like I'm immortal."

Elsa thought about that for a few seconds. How would it feel to be free, to fly around and not be seen, to not be expected to do things? Elsa smiled at that. Jack must have a really nice life, no one telling him what to do, not being scared of going anywhere.

She shrugged the thought away. No, don't think that. Jack hasn't been seen by anyone for so long. If anything, Jack's had it worse than Elsa.

"Do you need a place to stay?" She suddenly asked him, after the silence. Jack took this by surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm always out and about… I don't really need a place to stay. Besides, I don't really sleep either, remember?" He said. Elsa nodded, and yawned as she did so.

"I think I should leave you for now... You seem tired. I'll come tomorrow, may be?" He asked, turning around and opening the windows up again. Elsa regretted to see him go, because this was the first time she was actually able to talk to someone too.

"I'm fine with that," she said, smiling up to him. He jumped up to the windowsill and turned to face her.

"Well," he said, "It was nice to meet you, Elsa," and with that, he jumped.

Elsa realized she was smiling widely. Shaking it off, she closed the windows behind her, replaying the events that went on that day.

It was odd, she thought, because this was the first time she was actually excited for the next day. She had a weird urge to tell her parents, but decided against it. If she told them that she was meeting a boy that brought winter, they'd think she was crazy. They probably wouldn't be able to see him, either, which would make it worse.

So how could she ever make anyone else believe?

She thought about it for a while.

No, for some reason, she wanted to be the only one who could see Jack. It seemed a bit selfish, but even at these times, a little bit of selfishness wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies, Lies, Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I do own Flynn and Safoora. (Just mere servants, you'll be hearing from some of them). **

**Pleaaaase review. :)**

"Take your gloves off," Jack said, stepping a bit back when Elsa did as she was told. It was the first day that her parents were gone, so she felt like she had a little bit more freedom.

"Unlike you, the power of ice came naturally to me. I don't really know why, but hopefully if you just follow my steps, you'll be able to figure it out," Jack told her, and Elsa nodded. If there was one chance that she could learn to use her magic correctly, then this was her chance.

So Elsa paid full attention.

"Alright, we'll first work on freezing things." Jack took up two glasses of water that were sitting there on her dresser, and placed one on the ground next to him. Taking his right hand, he hovered it over the glass, turning the water inside of it ice cold.

Elsa stared in awe. She had done that once, but the only problem is, she didn't do it on purpose.

"Alright, now you try," he said, looking up to her. Elsa squat down next to Jack, hesitantly hovering her own hand over the second glass. She spread out her hand, and in that moment, a shard of ice broke the glass. Elsa quickly backed away, covering herself, but a piece of glass had already hit her arm.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, that was your first try," Jack told her, helping her up, "It's fine, you'll get it next time."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't, I can't control it, Jack," she said, looking up to him. "It doesn't matter how hard I try, I feel like I'll never be able to do it."

"The more you say that, the more you lose control," he said, giving Elsa a slight smirk. "You've got to let it go, feel it, show it."

Elsa thought of his words. They were the exact opposite of what her father told her to do. She wanted to believe what Jack was saying, but she knew that she had to listen to her parents too. Besides, she didn't even know Jack that long.

But Jack knew what he was doing.

Even though Elsa's mother and father both went to go and meet the trolls, Jack had lived longer and understood his power. Maybe not entirely, but he knew what he was capable of.

Elsa shook her head at the thought. The best way to learn to control her magic as to listen to Jack. So, she did.

"Alright," she said, "I can do it. I've just got to believe."

After about 3 hours and about 60 glasses of water, Elsa finally got the water to freeze right. Overwhelmed with joy, She jumped up and down, ignoring the piece of glass shattered beneath her feet.

"I did it! I finally did it!" She squealed with joy, looking to Jack who was smiling down next to her.

"You sure did, and it took up a lot of time," he replied simply. "But good job."

Elsa quickly shoved on her gloves, picking up the frozen glass of water and placing it besides the windowsill.

"It'll be like a souvenir," She said, grinning to herself. Jack laughed.

"What about summer?" He asked, leaning against the wall while he rolled his staff around.

"Summer can kiss my ass," she said, looking down to the shattered piece of glasses on the floor.

"Woah there, princess, watch your language. You can't rule a kingdom with that tongue," He told her grinning. He then suddenly regretted it, because Elsa looked at him horrified.

It reminded her that there were only three or two years until she was fully legal to rule Arendelle. She was the eldest daughter, too, so the throne would immediately go to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of anyth-"

"- No, it's fine. I know that I'm expected to rule a kingdom. The only thing you're doing, Jack, is helping me fulfill that expectation. I want to be able to rule with my magic, knowing how to control it," she confessed.

Jack nodded, "It's been a long day, Elsa. Why don't you get some rest?"

Elsa looked down to the mess she made.

"Yeah, right after I get this cleaned up," she said, laughing a bit. Jack joined in with her, and leaned down to begin to help.

"Don't bother, I'll just get a maid or servant to do it."

"If you say so," he said, getting back up again, "Anyways, I should be going now… See 'ya tomorrow?" He asked, lifting his feet off the ground.

"I guess so," Elsa replied, and he grinned and turned around and took off.

Elsa leaned against her windowsill, feeling the chilly breeze meet her skin. Some of it was cut, because of the glass on the floor, but it didn't bother her. The cold air made her feel alive, and she watched Jack fly away.

Elsa was taking a stroll through the halls while her servant, Safoora, fixed her place up. Elsa could trust her with her life, so Safoora knew about her powers. Although since she was a servant, Elsa never spoke about them in front of her.

"Princess Elsa?" She heard a voice call from behind her. It was another servant, named Flynn, who was running up to her.

"Princess Elsa, there's terrible news," he said, panting and sweating. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asked, but followed Flynn as he quickly walked to the main hall of the castle.

There sat Anna and two other people, dressed in black. The two other people spoke to Anna, then, which made her look down and cover her mouth. A pit in Elsa's stomach grew.

"W-what's going on here?" She asked as she turned around to see Safoora, who curtsied and looked down.

"Your majesty... Your parents, I'm afraid that-"

"-What?! Spit it out!"

"Your parents are dead."

**Oh geez. Sorry to end it like that. **


	4. Chapter 4: Illusions

**Hey guys! I updated quiker than usual again. Just please review!**

So Elsa did what any other scared sixteen year old girl who found out that her parents drowned would do. She ran.

The pit grew deeper, like the heat was Elsa's enemy, making her heart ache and the tears come quickly.

Lies. Lies.

She went back to the only place that she could think of: her room.

She quickly reached her door, slamming it behind her and falling to the ground. Panting, sobbing, groaning, no. No.

They were all lies.

Slowly but silently, Elsa dug her hands into her hair. They said that they'd be back soon, that she'd be alright.

Lies.

Her parents were gone, forever. She'd never see that smile again, never experience them worrying about her again. They were gone.

Elsa pulled herself up, slamming the windows shut. She threw her gloves off her hands, sealing the window shut with ice. As she did so, her glass fell, landing and breaking outside.

But Elsa didn't see. Instead, she fell to the ground in despair, rolling herself up in a ball, and she sobbed.

JACK.

The wind carried him back to the usual place, the cave just off the edge of the mountains. Grinning, Jack landed on the entry, the tiny pebbles meeting his feet.

He didn't feel it, though, because his feet were far too cold to feel anything.

Jack leaned against the entry of the cave, starring off into the sky. He saw the moon's shape making it's way through the dark sky. If he could thank him, Jack would.  
Finally there was SOMEONE who could see him. Finally there was someone that he could talk to. Finally, he wasn't lonely.

Jack felt warm inside.

At first, he thought it was because of Elsa. But the. He realized it was snowing.

Jack looked around, confused. He knew when he made snow, and it was definitely not him this time.

Well, obviously, there was only one other person who could've made it snow.

Elsa.

Jack flew.

ANNA.

Anna shut her eyes tight as she made her way towards Elsa's room. She didn't want to go, because she knew Elsa would just shut her out, but it didn't hurt trying.

Sighing, Anna reached for the door handle, but then decided against it.

This wasn't a good idea, she thought to herself as she made her way back to her room.

She probably just wants to be left alone.

Maybe if she could just find another way, another excuse to see Elsa-

-No. Anna understood that her sister wanted to be left alone. Honestly, she didn't blame her. The funeral was tomorrow, Anna could talk to her then.

JACK.

Jack flew over Elsa's windowsill, about to knock, when he looked down.

There lay the broken glass which Elsa froze. Flying down to it, Jack picked it up and examined it.

Souvenir or not, it was a broken one.

Concerned, Jack flew back up to Elsa's window, knocking.

There wasn't an answer.

"Princess?" He asked, but still no answer. Now, Jack was getting worried. Lowering some ice, Jack peeked inside, to see Elsa sitting against her door with her eyes shut.

"What happened?" Jack asked himself, as he flew down towards the palace's entrance.

There sat some guards, some sleeping, others talking. They didn't exactly do much because the gates never opened. They were always shut, Jack realized, they never opened.

He landed on the ground, walking around and eavesdropping on conversations to see if he could find out what was wrong.

"Palace… King and Queen…"

"Dead?!..."

Jack raised his eyes up when he heard the news. What? The king and queen were dead? Looking up to Elsa's window, he flew with determination.

Taking a deep breath, Jack knocked onto the window, which was ice cold.

"Elsa? Come on, let's talk," he said, his forehead pressed against the glass.

"Leave me alone!" He heard her scream back,"Just leave me be."

Jack knew he couldn't do that. He blew onto the window's glass, warming it up so he could fully see inside. Elsa was staring at him angrily.

"I said leave me _alone!_ and with that, she waved her ungloved hands, forcing Ice upon the window once more.

Jack glared at the ice. No way was he going to leave her alone. Clenching his fists, he struck a hand to the window, breaking the glass. The sound of the shatter caused some people to look up, bu he didn't mind it.

Elsa stared at him.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, turning away from him.

"Well, you're going to have to," he replied, walking up closer to her.

"Fine, then, have it your way," and with that, she slashed her hand towards him, a shard of ice racing to him. Jack quickly dodged it with a sidestep, and continued walking towards her.

"Stay away! Stay away or I'll hurt you!" She screamed, slashing her hands again.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna asked from the other side.

"Leave me alone!" Elsa said, though it wasn't Anna she was talking to.

Another swing.

Jack raised his hands to block it.

"You can't beat ice with ice, Elsa. Just talk to me, please!"

No, no.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

"I don't believe you," she told him, glaring at Jack.

"I don't believe in you."

ANNA.

From the other side of the door, Anna tried to look through the key hole. Who was she talking to? Squinting, Anna searched for her, but she couldn't even see her sister.

"Maybe she's just stressed," Anna heard from behind her. She turned around to see it was Safoora, her servant.

"I've learned not to bother her," Anna replied, looking down.

"That isn't wise. She needs someone. May be not at this current moment, but she needs someone eventually. Let her ged rid of her anger," Safoora replied, nodding down to Anna, and then strolling away.

Anna looked down to her hands. Safoora was right, Elsa did need someone. May be not at this current moment, but she did need someone to talk to.

JACK.

Jack stared at Elsa in disbelief.

"Elsa, please, let's just talk about this," he told her, walking closer to her. He just needed to get to her before she convinced herself that she was going crazy.

"I don't believe in you. Why is it that I'm the only one who can see you? It's because i've gone crazy, spending endless days and nights up in this room," Elsa said, and by this point every inch of Arrendelle was covered in a maniac blizzard.

"Elsa, you're just saying that, i told you about my situation! Don't say that!" Jack screamed back. Because of the shattered window, the snow was entering Elsa's room aswell.

"No! You're a liar! All of you, my whole life! They are just lies," at the end of her sentence, she lost her voice.

Elsa's knees felt weak once more, and she fell to the ground.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her tears falling down her cheek. As she did so, the snow slowed down, and it started to fall one by one.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, placing her head in his chest, and she shook and sobbed throughout the night.

"I'm not going to be okay, Jack," she said through breaths, sobbing endlessly into his shirt. "It's not fair. Nothing's fair."

"You are going to be okay, don't say that," he just replied, tightening his grip on her. "Everything'll be alright, I promise."

Elsa then loosened her grip on his shirt.  
"It'll never be okay..."

She pulled herself away from him.

With that, in Elsa's eyes, Jack faded away. Slowly, but perfectly. Elsa looked down to her frozen hands, shut her eyes and looked directly where Jack was sitting.

There was nothing.

"...Because you were never real."

**_Aaanndd there picks up the plot of my story! _**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, I just wanted to make this one fast because I have to keep the story going. Anyways, please review, guys. Even a little :) could suffice. It encourages me to write more! :)**

Chapter 5

Jack stared at Elsa, and she looked directly where he sat.

"You were never there," she said, lifting her hand up, going right through him. "No one can see you because you're not real. I need to stop lying to myself."

Jack looked down to where here hand went through his chest, and he touched her hand.

"See? Look I'm right here… I was always here!" He told her, looking her in the eyes, but she was already looking to the window.

"I guess I've always wanted a friend for so long, someone who understood me, but no. I did that with the window. I froze the glass of water. It was only me."

Jack stared at her in horror.

"Elsa! I'm right here! Look," He said, and he created a snowball and threw it at the door.

"See? I did that, not you!"

It was no use. Elsa wouldn't look his way. It was like she couldn't hear him, see him, feel him like everyone else. Like every single person in this kingdom.

Jack panicked.

He flew out the cracked window, flying down to the main entrance of the palace where eventually found himself in the main hall. What was he supposed to do? Elsa didn't believe he was real, and that was probably the reason why so many people didn't see him.

Because they didn't believe in him.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. /Come on, come on, think/ he told himself. He flew through the halls of the palace to Elsa's room. Maybe, if he knocked and Elsa would hear….

"Don't bother," said a voice from behind him. Jack swung around.

Safoora, the servant, stared directly into Jack's eyes.

"You'll have to find another way. May be if she knew someone else could see you – "

" – You! You can see me?!" He asked, letting go of the breath he didn't realize that he was holding.

Safoora raised an eyebrow. "Duh. – Ahem, I mean, Of course. Kind of funny, though, because I knew you were there every time you and Elsa were being best friends. I just didn't say anything."

"Well, why not? You can tell Elsa that I'm there! You can convince her!" Jack suggested, with a faint smile. Maybe it wasn't all over.

But to Jack's dismay, Safoora shook her head.

"Sorry, nope, not my division. Er, I mean, that's not my line to step on…over – wait, what? Nevermind. I just, I can't. You have to find someone else to do that," Safoora smirked, and turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Then why are you here? How can you see me?" Jack asked, flying in front of her.

"Honestly, people will think I'm going crazy talking to thin air. If you want to talk, then we have to talk in private," she muttered, looking behind her to make sure there wasn't anyone there. She started to lead the way for Jack to follow, and he did so.

Especially in this time, after the death of the king and queen, there were people coming in and out from the castle walls. The news had spread quickly, and Safoora wasn't surprised. Now they had to wait for two years before Elsa was announced as the new queen, because Elsa was only sixteen at the current moment. They couldn't have her ruling at such an old age.

Safoora knew that Elsa's coronation day had to pass fast, or else something bad would happen. When people came in and out of the castle, especially when they weren't aware of Elsa's magic, it wouldn't end well. At least – that's what Carolina had told her.

Safoora had arrived in a small ally out of the castle. It wasn't too dark, so she could still see Jack. As long as no one was around, she could say anything.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" Jack asked, backing away a bit.

"Because what I'm about to say cannot be heard by others. After Elsa believes in you again, you two will have a sort of quest to do…."

**ANNA.**

_Alright_, she told herself, _you can do it_. Taking a deep breath, Anna hesitantly took one more step to the door.

_Just one knock, that's all._

She shook her head vigorously. No, Elsa didn't want to see her. Who was she kidding? If it was anyone she'd want to see, it would be someone she's talked to. Not a total stranger of a sister. But then Anna replayed the conversation she had with Safoora.

She _had_ to knock on that door.

_Knock knock. _

"Elsa?" she started, then paused. "Please, I know you're in there..."

**ELSA.**

"People've been asking where you've been," she heard Anna say from the other side. Elsa shut her eyes.

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in," Anna continued, but paused for a second.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me... What are we 'gunna do?"

Elsa hugged herself, looking down, having the urge to cover her ears.

Then, quietly, but audibly, Anna asked,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa let out a breath. _Of course I do, Anna..._

**JACK.**

"Carolina sent me," Safoora finally said.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"C-Carolina?" he asked, looking down to his hands. That was impossible. That day… no one could ever –

" – You weren't the only one who fell through the ice, Jack."


	6. Chapter 6: Carolina

_**Helllo my lovely readers, the ones that I love... very much. Platonic-ally. Ahem, of course. Uh, anyways, I understand that I left off the end of the previous chapter all confusing, and this chapter will help you guys all to understand it. Anyways, I'd just like to say "Just keep reading" (Like how Dory always says, "Just keep swimming") because it'll get really confusing. But even if you keep reading, you'll understand. The point of view has changed. You'll get it, I promise. Please review, because then i'll love you forever. **_

**Chapter 6**

_***Years ago***_

"It's okay, It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me," Jack said, reaching towards me. I tried not to look down, but I couldn't help it. Beneath me, I imagined a shark swimming in the cold water, which sent a shiver up my spine.

Taking a deep breath, I watched as Jack removed his ice skates and stood before me, barefoot on the ice. I shivered again, and almost a whisper, I said, "Jack… I'm scared."

The ice cracked a bit more, and Jack looked down to it, concerned. It caused me to wobble a little bit, making my heart skip a beat.

"I-I know, I know… but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" I screamed at him. Now I was really scared, and my insides felt numb. I really didn't want to do this. I hated Jack for dragging me into trying to skate, because we both knew that I couldn't.

He couldn't, either.

"Would I trick you?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I felt a pit in my chest. Suddenly angry, I said, "Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack chuckled. He knew I was right.

"Well, alright. Well, not – not this time, I promise, you're gonna be…You're gonna be fine…" Jack stared at me, like he knew what he was doing. I felt warm inside, then.

It was silence after that. I didn't say anything.

"…Y-you have to_ believe_ in me ,"he finally reassured me. Hesitating for a moment, I finally smiled a little. Of course, it was through fear, but I smiled. I was still shivering and taking glances back down beneath my feet, I was still scared to death.

Then it was like his spirits were back up. We decided to play hopscotch, and my fears then scurried away. It was fun, just like Jack had said. Nothing but fun.

Jack counted, and I jumped.

But the last time he counted, it wasn't as planned.

He held out a stick for me to grab, so I didn't fall into the cracked ice. He counted once more.

"That's it….Two… Three!"

I jumped again, and I grabbed a hold of the staff that Jack was holding. In one massive effort, he slung me to safety.

I let go of the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Wow, that was crazy.

But, as I turned around, Jack looked up at me softly. He smiled, but when he looked back down, he frowned. The ice had started to crack.

He lost his balance.

"W-woah!" He said, wobbling. Before I knew it, he plunged into the deep, dark, cold water.

I tried to scream, but I was too much in shock to. I felt terrible, so many emotions running through me so quickly.

But Jack falling into the ice wasn't the only thing that had happened.

My heart started skipping beats again, and the ice cracked even more. I wanted to reach down and help him, but I couldn't, because the ice kept cracking. It was like the ground was chasing me.

I turned around then, thinking of the only other person that could help me:

Mom.

I ran for my life, My heart in my chest, like the air in my lungs were gone. I heard the ice crack behind me, I felt it on my heels.

_No.._ I thought, _NO!_

Then I, too, plunged into the dark water.

The last thing I remember is my heating anger. The last thing I remember is my mother's voice, screaming my name, "_Carolina!"  
_

* * *

**JACK.**

"No, no, she was safe. I saw it. She jumped over the water, not into it!" Jack protested with Safoora, backing away slowly. He felt numb.

Safoora shook her head.

"It was never so. After you fell, the ice cracked beneath you. It didn't stop then, though. It still cracked, and even if Carolina ran away from it, it caught her. You couldn't expect a 13 year old girl to run on ice."

Jack was in denial. His own sister? Guilt ran through him. He told her that she'd be safe, that she'd be alright. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is she… She isn't dead – right?" He asked, barely a whisper, turning away from the servant. Or, the mimic of a servant. This question actually surprised Safoora.

"What? Man, I said that I had a message from her, now think about it. You'd really think she's dead?"

"So she's alive?" He asked, emotions all of a sudden running through him. Safoora didn't say anything, she just nodded. Jack shook his head.

"No, you're lying..." He whispered, looking down to his hands once more. They were pale, cold, so...frozen.

"She's a bit like you, actually. Well... not _like _you, kind of the opposite. Yeah...I guess you could say that," Safoora replied to him. He looked up, with his eyebrow raised.

Safoora understood that Jack had no idea what she was talking about, so she coughed again and added, "_like you_ as in the whole power thingy. Believe me, I've got them too."

"What do you mean?" He asked, finally meeting Safoora's dark eyes.

Safoora sighed.

"You know the whole ice-y thingy you have? Well, there's a reason for it. The man in the moon gave you it. You're supposed to bring winter every year, when it's the right time. Carolina has the total opposite of your power. She was always quite the flame-y type..." At this point, even Safoora had no idea what she was saying.

"Get to the point," Jack said, getting irritated.

Safoora nodded. "Okay, your sister has the power to control summer. Bringing in heat, making the weather all nice and warm. You have the power of ice, bringing back winter, making the weather all nice and cool," she thought for a second, "I think that's quite elaborate."

Whilst saying this, Jack nodded to every word. So like brother and sister, they were opposites. So he finally asked the question he'd been wanting to ask all along.

"Can I see her?"

Safoora looked down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry... you first have to finish your task with Elsa. Teach her the basics. Her story doesn't quite end when you leave, because you'll always be there."

"So... will I _ever_ get to see my sister again?" Jack asked Safoora, who had draped a hood on her head and started to walk out of the ally. _  
_

She turned around, still walking, and called back, "She'll come to you!"

"Wait!"

Safoora stopped.

"You said that you had a power too. What is it?"

Safoora hesitated.

"I just kind of set people on track. But that's kind of irrelevant," she continued to walk.

"Wait!"

"Goodbye, Jack Frost!"

**_So, how was that? A nice filler chapter with a pretty big cliffhanger? Btw, that cliffhanger is a big part of the plot. Please Review! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Vision

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen or anything that has to do with them except for Flynn and Safoora and technically Carolina. Well, I own her name... I guess. Because she was always Jack's sister... Um, never mind, let's not get into that subect because then i'll feel like a crook. Anyways, please please please please please reviewww I love them! _**

Jack looked over the ledge, gazing over upon the kingdom. _Arendelle was actually very beautiful in the winter_, Jack thought. Jack looked up to the sky and slowly stopped the snow. That was enough.

He had a pit in his stomach.

Jack wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do now, because Elsa didn't believe in him anymore. Running his fingers through his hair again, Jack blinked a couple of times and looked over to Arendelle once more.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head.

_Anna. _

Jack, with his heart pumping loudly in his chest, flew towards Arendelle once more. The wind carrying him over the sky, his hopes were up again.

Jack landed on the porch of Elsa's window, peeking inside.

She was still sitting down curled up in a ball at the side of her door. Jack shut his eyes.

_It's okay, _he wanted to say. _You're going to be okay. _

He flew back down to the gates, flew over them, and searched for Anna.

**ELSA.**

_**Two Days later, after Jack tried to confront Anna. **_

Elsa sat up in her bed and examined the weather outside. It wasn't as cold and it didn't look as horrid as it did the day that Elsa found out about her parents. Even though she saw the reassurance of the safety of her kingdom, she still frowned.

_Stop it, _Elsa told herself. _Jack was never real. He'll never be real. He was just an illusion to keep you on your feet, to make you feel like you weren't alone. But you'll always be alone. _

Elsa opened her door and strolled out, searching for Flynn. If it was one thing that she needed to know, it was why her servant, Safoora hadn't showed up in those two days. She assumed it was because Safoora understood that Elsa needed some space, but she would've checked up upon her in two days' time.

Finally finding the dark haired servant, she called him.

"M'lady, your majesty, the honor – "

" – Cut it, Flynn, I just need to know where Safoora is, and I'll be on my way."

"I – I was just about to come to you and tell you the news, ma'am! Safoora's been missing, she hasn't come back ever since that terrible blizzard…"

"Blizzard? What blizzard?" Elsa asked, searching his eyes.

Flynn looked down.

"The blizzard… right after your parent's passing," he said, "It was so loud outside, how did you not notice it?" He asked.

Elsa then realized what Flynn was talking about was when she denied Jack, when she broke her window, when she was alone once more. Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about… I was just, lost in my head. So you said she was gone after the blizzard?" Elsa asked.

Flynn nodded.

"W-we fear that she may have… passed as well," Flynn said. When he realized the shock on Elsa's face, he finished, "But that's only what we fear. No worries, I'm sure she's just stuck out there. She will most likely come back, being a servant of Queen Elsa is an honorable thing."

When Flynn had said the last sentence, Elsa looked at him dead straight in the eye.

"I'm not just queen yet. Flynn, I'd very much like it if you weren't so formal to me. All because I'm going to be queen in two years doesn't mean that you have to be so caring now," she literally spat at him, dodging him and lightly strolling away. Flynn looked back.

She had really gotten a bit sourer ever since their death.

Elsa made her way to the main hall, where her parents had left two days ago. Where they told Elsa that she'd be fine, where they told her that they'd be back in two weeks. Elsa clenched her fist.

_Don't feel, _she told herself.

Elsa let out a deep breath and started to walk to the garden. There was no reason to, because it was snowing outside and there wouldn't be any flowers, but she liked the garden.

It completed her.

JACK.

Jack threw a snowball.

Anna swung around.

"Hey! That's not fair! Who's there?" She screamed out behind her. She searched the general place, but then frowned. Shaking her head, she turned back around and started walking towards her room again.

"Really? How is it that you don't think it's odd when someone throws a snowball at you inside a castle?" Jack asked, walking towards her. Of course, she couldn't hear him, so she continued walking.

"You know, you really should thank me for bringing the snow. It was all me. Well – half of it was Elsa's fault, but it was mostly me." He said, looking her in the eyes. But, she continued to walk.

Anna gazed at the pictures that hung all around the castle walls. She sighed, then turned around. Instead of walking towards her room, she made her way to Elsa's.

"Nope, that's not a good idea. She won't let you in, she's been a mess. Can't blame her, though. May be you should just go back to your room," Jack suggested. Anna stopped right then.

Jack looked at her in confusion. "Wait a second…"

Anna looked down to her hands. She turned right back around and started walking towards her room once more.

"Wait, hey, can you hear me? Anna?" Jack asked, flying right in front of her. But it was still no use, Anna just walked right through him. It was like he was only just a spirit.

Jack let her continue on, he didn't continue to follow her. It was no use, there was no way that he could make Anna believe that he was standing right there, that he was trying to talk to her. That he wanted someone to believe in him again.

Jack clenched his fists. There was no one that could save him. The only way that he could get Elsa to believe that he was real was if he proved it.

Jack knew what he had to do.

ELSA.

A snowball.

That's what had hit her. She turned around, furious, but saw no one behind her. She scanned the area, but still, not a sign of anyone. Not even footprints that she could see. Elsa blinked a couple of times, and then turned back around to look at the frozen garden.

There was one big tree in the middle of the garden itself, and when Elsa was younger, she liked to sit under it, dreaming about her future. May be that's what she needed to do, now.

It was like her own thinking tree.

Elsa sat crossed-legged against the tree, leaning the back of her head against the bark of the tree. She stared up at the leaf-less ragged branches, and watched the sky.

It was then when she heard another noise.

Elsa sprang up, looking down to a pile of lump snow beside her. Yes, this time it was definitely a snowball. She looked around, searching frantically.

"Whoever it is, come out right now!" She screamed out into the open.

Nothing. No response. Or, at least none of what she heard.

Jack stared at her.

"Come on, Elsa, I'm literally standing right in front of you. How is it that you saw me just a few days before and it's like I'm just part of the sky now?!" He screamed back. He leaned down, picked up a snowball, and threw it at her.

"You, you're the only one that could see me! You know how great that felt? It felt like I had a reason of why I was still alive after I fell through the ice!"

Elsa swung around once more. "Come out, right now! Whoever just threw that!" she kept turning, when she saw a snowball being formed in thin air.

Elsa stared.

The snowball was floating in the sky, being shaped in a sphere, and then it was thrown directly at her.

Elsa still didn't move, only stared at where the snowball was formed. A series of emotions ran through her, but she wanted to deny them all. She didn't want to feel like she was going crazy again, she didn't want to go through the pain to realize that he wasn't real.

Oh, but he was.

"…Jack?"

**_Thanks for all the faves and follows, guys, and the reviews too, of course. Chapter 8 might come a bit later, I'm not sure yet. I've got some things that I have to catch up to because For the First Time in Forever i've finally got a life. (See what I did there? Omfg i'm going to die alone...) Okay, anyways, please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Downfall

**Hey guys, I can't thank you enough for all the faves and follows and reviews!I got to update quickly because tomorrow's the day that my little brother and grandfather died (They died the same day) and so I had a lot of time to write. It easy to write when you feel something. Also, because I probably wont' update soon again, this chapter is the longest with about 2,000 words. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry but this chapter ends with a cliffhanger too. Well, at least I keep you on your toes, anyways, Safoora, disclaimer!**

**Safoora: You idiot, I _am_ you.  
****Oh, yeah, that's right, the character Safoora is based on me, haha I should've told you guys all that before. Anyways, I don't own Frozen or ROTG. :( But I own this story and Malcolm and Flynn. And... myself.. wait - what?**

**Chapter 8**

"Jack?"

Elsa looked startled. She closed her eyes tight then opened them, but he was still standing there. Elsa shook her head.

"B-but you're not real," she said, walking up towards him.

Jack shook his head. "I was always real," he said, "the whole time, believing in me was what you had to do."

Elsa touched his face gently. She searched his bright eyes, looking for a sign that she was, indeed, going crazy. But there was none. All she felt was flesh, was warmth.  
All she felt was definitely living.

"Like I said," Jack said, suddenly backing away from her touch, "you've got to believe. If you still think you're crazy, Safoora could see me too."

Elsa jerked her head away from him when she heard her servant's name. She wanted to smirk, because she knew her servant always ended up knowing more than Elsa suspected. How was that? She had no idea.

"Speaking of her," Elsa started, looking over to Jack again, "Where has she gone?"

This took Jack by surprise. He though all along that Safoora could have helped him, that she could convince Elsa that he was real. That she wasn't just creating him so she didn't feel lonely.

But then again, it was quite promising. Jack had his snow-white hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and could control ice just as she could.

_Wow_, he thought. _A match made in heaven. _

Jack shook his head and shrugged the thought away.

"I thought she was here. She spoke to me after you stopped believing, she told me," Jack paused. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Elsa about his sister. He could probably never see her, anyways, because every time it was summer somewhere, winter was at the exact opposite.

"...She told me that you had to convince someone else into believing in me," he lied.

Elsa shook her head. "That's impossible! How could -"

" - Princess Elsa? Who is it that you're speaking to?" Elsa heard a guard say from behind her. He clenched her teeth.

"Just... Myself, go back to your duty," Elsa hesitated before a thought popped into her head. "I will be visiting my parent's grave if that's alright with you."

**KRISTOFF.**

Kristoff dragged his sleigh with Sven following behind him. He let out a sigh, and he could see his breath. Looking back to the sleigh, he scanned over the blocks of ice that he retrieved.

Eighteen.

It wasn't as much as last time, but chopping ice was a hard job. The muscles underneath his large coat ached, and Kristoff decided to rest a bit before continuing on to his home.

Sven nudged him in the neck, and Kristoff grinned. He knew exactly what Sven wanted.

"But I haven't got much money, Sven. I can't waste it on carrots."

_"But you wont be wasting it on carrots,"_ Kristoff replied for Sven. _"You'll be eating them too."_

Kristoff shrugged. "First I need to get this down the mountain," he said, pointing at the ice, "then I can get carrots, alright?" He asked him, petting his reindeer.

_"Whatever,"_ Sven replied.

Kristoff reached for his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting colder over the years, he realized.

It felt like his thighs were bruised and they ached. Kristoff groaned and lay back in his sled.

But, as he did, he started to fall backwards.  
"W-whoa, what - ?"

Before he could reach his rope, the sled started to drop down the mountain.  
Kristoff reached for the rope but kept missing, it was swinging around in the air and he was half on the sleigh.

"Sven!" He screamed out, holding onto the sleigh for his dear life. He hadn't seen his reindeer, until finally from the top of the mountain he saw a shadow.

"Sven, stop the sleigh!" He screamed out, and just as he did, the sleigh had come to a stop. Kristoff stared up to the sly in confusion.

"How do you expect a reindeer to stop a sleigh that's a load of meters away from him?" He heard a voice ask from behind. Kristoff swung around to see a hooded figure with his foot on top of his sleigh. He assume it was him that put it to a stop.

Kristoff cleared his throat, "Ahem, thank you. I-I was just delivering some ice..."

"In this weather? That's rough, buddy," the stranger replied, finally looking up. To Kristoff's shock, the hood covered the fact that /he/ was actually a /she/.

"Y-you're a girl!" He exclaimed, his eyebrows raising up.

"Woman," she corrected, "My name's Safoora. I already know who you are, Mr. Kristoff." She said.

Kristoff cocked his head to the right and searched her. She did look like a man with her dark, heavy black coat that she wore, but when he reached her face there was no denying that she was female.

"What's a woman doing up the mountain?" Kristoff thought, which accidentally came out of his mouth. Safoora glared at him.

"Women are quite capable of taking care of them selves, thank you very much. In fact, I'm not even going up the mountain. I came up here to see you."

"So... How do you know me?" Kristoff asked. He wasn't really known to any people, he lived with trolls and sold ice for a living. It was safe to say that he had no human social life (because technically he had a social life with all those trolls).

"Um, think of me as a seer. I know what's going to happen to you, and I'm friends with everyone all over the place. Even if you rewind a bit, or forward. Pretty hard system, actually. Anyways, this isn't about me," she said, "it's about you."

Kristoff sighed. "Listen, if you need my help with anything, I'm sorry. I don't work with people." Kristoff thought back to when he lost his parents and clenched his fists. Despite the fact that people payed him for ice, he still could never trust them.

"Like I said, it's not about me. It'll never be about me," she said. "I'm not the one asking for help. Two years from now, a girl will ask you to take her up the north mountain. You listen to her and help her, okay?" With that, Safoora swung around and dropped down the mountain. Kristoff's jaw dropped.

He ran towards over the edge to see where the seer went, but when he looked down all he could see was the 1,000 meter drop. It was like his hear drop that height, too.

"Is she... Dead?" Kristoff breathed, searching the grounds for a body. But there was nothing, it just looked like a blanket of snow.  
Kristoff shook his head and turned back around to finally seeing Sven struggle down the mountain.

Wait until the trolls heard that a /seer/ visited him. Kristoff threw the rope over his shoulder and made his own way down the mountain.  
That visit was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

**JACK.**

"So... Can you fly?" Jack asked, throwing his own staff over his shoulder, digging a hand into his pocket. He gave her a smug look, something that said, _"hey, there's finally something that you can't do! Beat that!"_

Elsa scoffed at him. "The only reason why you can fly is because you're not real," she told him, staring at her mother's gravestone. She sighed.

"So how am I supposed to get rid of you?" She asked. They both knew the answer to that. She couldn't get rid of him because she didn't want to. She only believed because she didn't want to be alone.

"You won't get rid of me because I'm kind of totally alive," he said, standing next to her and reading the engravings on the stone.

Jack reached for her hand, and to his delight, she let him hold it. It was a cold night, and Jack could see a full moon.

"Elsa, you know, you'll never be alone. You'll always have Anna, and all those castle staff people. Yeah, you'll always have someone with you."

"I'll have you, too." Elsa said, her voice strained. Jack smiled a bit.

"So, you finally admit to believing in me?" Jack asked her, gripping her hand tighter. Elsa shrugged.

"I have doubts, but if I can make someone else believe in you then maybe i'll have hope," she replied. Jack didn't realize he was grinning until Elsa glared at him.  
He grimaced.

He looked back up to the moon, staring at it's beauty. It glowed so bright in the night, like it was the only reason why darkness hadn't consumed them.

"Maybe... Maybe we should wait. I mean before we tell anyone. Maybe I can teach you how to control your powers, then, when you have full control over them, you can tell someone," Jack suggested. He didn't really like the idea, but he felt like it was safer.

It was then when he realized that he heard something. Jack squinted his eyes up toward the moon.

Wait a second.  
It was a full moon, and a beautiful night. You usually don't get to see these things. That could have only meant one thing.

_Wolves. _

Jack widened his eyes upon realizing and tugged on Elsa's hand, dragging her away from her parents grave.

"W-what are you doing?" She screamed at him, trying to tug her hand away. But, his grip was far too tight.

"Wolves!" He shouted back, and Elsa stopped struggling. She followed him, still hand-in-hand, and started to run from the barks and howls from behind them.

Jack then did a stupid thing.

He ran into the forest.

That was when their hands left each other and they both just ran.

"If we lose them in the woods then we'll have a better chance at hiding!" Jack screamed back to her.

"This is insane, Jack!" She screamed back, "But I love it!"

Jack laughed, his legs never stopping. Every now and then he looked back to Elsa, who was right on his tail.

The sound of leaves rustling and cracking and the barking behind them made adrenaline pump faster in Elsa's veins. The excitement of running and being chased, there was only one things that came to her mind.

_Fun. _

Elsa laughed, overwhelmed with joy. Of course it wasn't something normally people would laugh at, but it was the most fun Elsa was having in years.

"Okay, stop," Jack told her, catching his breath. "Let's go around, then they wont be able to find us."

Elsa nodded at him, following right behind him as he made his way through the forest. The quite sound of night felt eerie, but Elsa decided to ignore it.

"Jack, I've got to get back to the castle!" Elsa whispered at him, looking around to make sure there were no more wolves.

Jack only replied with a finger on his lips.

Elsa sighed.

"Wait here, let me just check - "

Elsa screamed.

Jack swung around to see Elsa being dragged away by him by a wolf. It had it's sharp claws clenched around Elsa's ankle, and she whimpered.

Jack flew up into the air and landed a great thud on the wolf's back. This made the wolf let go of Elsa's ankle, and Elsa scurried up away from it. Jack then used his staff to swung up the wolf's throat, and it landed on it's back.

All it did was whimper.

Jack let out a deep breath and turned around to Elsa, who was leaning against a tree to support her.

"How bad is it?" He asked, scanned her ankle. He examined it.

The wound wasn't too deep, but it looked painful. You could tell that Elsa couldn't walk.

"Here, just hold on," he said. He then picked her up bridal-style, and flew up out of the woods.

The air around Elsa's ankle made the wound sting, and Elsa gripped on his shirt.

"What if someone sees?" She groaned, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"They won't, we just need to get you back. I'll fix it, I promise."

Jack landed at the side of Elsa's window, which was open. He didn't question it, but instead entered the room and lay Elsa down.

"You'll be alright, I promise," he said.

Carefully, he removed her shoes and examined the wound clearly. Elsa sat up on the bed, gripping the side of the sheets.

"C-can't have too much fun," she said, laughing a bit. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You're worrying about that?" He asked, then, soon joining in with her.

Elsa shook her head.

"The guards didn't see me come in," she realized, "they're probably still worrying about me."

"Call in a maid or servant," Jack suggested.

"And tell them what? That I went through a window?"

Jack just shrugged at that. "Sure."

Elsa sighed. "Malcolm!" She screamed out the door. In five seconds, a young blonde man stood at the side of Elsa's bed.

"Princess, we had yet to see you return! How are you here id you never went through the gates?" He asked. Elsa easily wanted to tell him not to question her, but thought against it.

"I went through the window," she just replied. Jack chuckled next to her.

Malcolm nodded and bowed, "We will get the nurses in here. Are you sure you don't want to be escorted to the infirmary?" He asked.

Elsa shook her head.

Malcolm bowed once more, and exited the room. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, these guys are total tools," he said. Elsa squinted up at him.

"Tools?"

"Never mind."

Jack glanced over to Elsa sitting on the bed. A pang of guilt rose through him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't think that the wolves would get to you."

"But they didn't," Elsa said, looking over to him in confusion. "It wasn't your fault, anyway. I was the one who wanted to go over and see their graves."

Jack just nodded. He still felt guilt either way, though.

"Besides," Elsa continued, "I had loads of fun."

Jack grinned. If it was one thing he was good at, it was fun.

**SAFOORA.**

She jumped.

"Alright, go, now!" She said to herself, shutting her eyes tight as she felt the wind go against her, like the world was pushing her down.

Right then and there, Safoora traveled.

The wind stopped howling, and she couldn't hear Kristoff's voice anymore.

Safoora sat up, and she realized that she was exactly where Kristoff was standing.

But exactly where Kristoff was standing seven years in the future. The future of Arendelle.

Safoora swung around, scanning the area. It was nice and warm, but the trees were still dead. The mountain looked dark.

Arendelle had fell.

**Annnnnnd finally, Christopher - I mean Kristoff, woops, (my Anna personality slipped a bit) makes an appearance! You'll probably be seeing more of him, but Kristanna is more later on in the story, but it'll happen - I promise. **

**I'd just like to say that it takes about 1 packet of Parle-G cookies and my little sister staring over my shoulder to write and edit on chapter. So, I will most likely update on Wednesday or Thursday, that depends on the amount of homework I have. So please review and fave and follow~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Regret

**This story finally hit 3k views! Thanks everyone who's supported me!**

**Chapter 9: Regret**

Jack took a steady breath and flew out of the castle, the dark sky following him up to his cave. It was a cold night, he realized, and it should probably snow. He flew over Arrendelle's lights, watching them glisten in the night.

Jack was supposed to meet up with Elsa a few days after, she didn't want him staying with her for the whole day.

"You've got winter to bring," she said, grinning up to him from the bed. "You have a job to do."

Jack groaned as he sat with his back against the foot of the mountain, trying to figure out what to do next.

_I just wanna have some fun_, he thought.

Then he made it snow, just a little bit, and watched the snowflakes dance in the air with the wind, only to reach the bottom and eventually melt.

Jack thought for a moment, "If all things die when they reach their time, why am I not dead?" He asked himself.

"Because snowflakes don't die, they become into water and eventually make their way back to clouds," replied a familiar voice behind him. Jack wasn't even surprised.

"Safoora," he said, "Elsa has been searching for you."

"I-I know. But this isn't - "

" - About you, it's about me. What's the matter?" He asked, turning around to see Safoora.

She was covered in dirt from head to toe, the hood she always wore was half torn, and she held a grim expression. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait - What's wrong?" He asked once more. She looked disheveled and distraught, like the light from her eyes had gone.

"W-what time period am I in?" She asked, shaking. Jack stared at her longer before he responded, "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

Safoora shook her head quickly, and asked, "Is Elsa okay? Has she done anything bad?"

Jack hesitantly shook his head once more. "Elsa just got bitten by a wolf, that's all. Is there something wrong?"

Safoora shook her head. She knew that she couldn't tell him like this, in such a peaceful place. History had to be changed, so she might as well change it now. "Let me just show you," she said, taking his hand.

_"SHAZAM!"_

Jack and Safoora stood at the cliff top, Safoora only glancing on one site: Arendelle in seven years.

"What's Shazam?" Jack asked, letting go of Safoora's hand and looking to her.

"Oh, Captain Marvel always says it when he wants to turn into a man. I don't think it's my forte, though. I'll have to think of a different catch phrase because - oh, just look!" Safoora said sharply, pointed a finger straight towards Arendelle.

Jack turned to see what she was pointing to and let out a sharp breath. "What happened to Arendelle? It looks terrible!" He said.

Safoora rubbed her hands together and shut her eyes.

"Remember when you asked me about my past?" She asked, "about my power?"

Jack turned back to look at her and nodded.

"I can travel in time. It's either the past or future, but I don't know how to control it. This is Arendelle seven years in the future."

Jack took another glance at the palace. It looked terrible. In the back of Jack's mind, he was shocked. This form of the palace didn't reflect at all. How did it happen? Did someone else become queen? Jack's hands trembled. He was scared, Elsa was his friend, he was afraid to know what happened to her.

Then, it was like Safoora read his mind.

"You wanna know how this happens?" Safoora asked him. He didn't say anything, despite the fact that he was curious, but she continued on, "It was all Elsa's fault."

At that last sentence, Jack turned furiously to Safoora. Angry, he took her by the throat and screamed, "Don't you dare accuse her of something she didn't do!" He looked into her eyes. They only just stared back.

"I knew you'd get angry. B-but hurting me isn't going to get y-you anywhere," She breathed out, giving him a look of recognition. Jack still trembled, staring at her in horror. Staring at the dead eyes. He wondered how much war this future Safoora had seen, how much she wanted to change. Jack loosened his grip and softened his glance.

He let go of her throat, apologizing.

"There were two reasons," she continued on, rubbing her throat.

"It's your fault, and my fault alone. Don't bring anyone else to this," she explained.

"What did we do?" He asked, gripping his staff in his right hand. "What did we do to cause something like this?"

"Well, you stayed. I died," Safoora simply responded.

Jack thought for a moment. So it was against their will? What they did to cause this was against both of their wills? Maybe Elsa did it out of anger, confusion, maybe that was the key to her magic. Her emotions.

But then, maybe she had to find that out herself.

Jack sighed.

"Then we keep you safe, and I leave."

Safoora shook her head vigorously. "No, if you leave, Elsa will feel alone again. Something bad will happen!"

"Elsa's fine on her own."

"No, she's not! She needs someone!"

"You said it yourself - this is the fate or Arendelle if I stay, if I teach her how to use her powers! It's better if she learned herself!" He shouted at her. Safoora glared at him.

"You're making a mistake, but I can't change your mind," she replied. Taking his hand, she shut her eyes, the last seven years coming back to them.

They were then Standing on the same ledge, but this time they stared at regular Arendelle.

"The least you can do is tell her," Safoora said, letting go of his hand and walking away.

"Where are you going?" He called out as she walked away.

"Somewhere where I'm not going to die!" She replied back, "back to my old job!"

Jack stared at her, until she was only a figure that disappeared. He shut his eyes tight and replayed what had just happened. It all made sense, now, that Safoora was a timetraveler. She knew things that others didn't, that was how she could see Jack. So when was the first time Safoora and Jack first met? When Safoora and Elsa met? Maybe it was the first time for Safoora, but the last time for them. Jack shook his head. That was thought out much too deeply and it made his head hurt.

"Jack," someone said behind him again, and he turned around expecting Safoora, but instead he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he was too much in shock to speak.

"It's been a long time, brother," she said, a smirk playing on her face.

**SAFOORA. **

Safoora finally glanced back to check if Jack could see her. Satisfied, she shut her eyes tight and traveled in the past, back to when she was also mortal.

Safoora hated doing this, but she wanted to do it once more, before her time came. When she opened her eyes, she was standing on the roof of her old charter school, towering above several teenage kids exiting a building.

There was one specific person that she was searching for. She strained her eyes, glancing from right to left until she finally saw him. His dark hair and deep green eyes glowing in the sun as he smiled and looked over to a girl on his left.

The girl on his left wore a scarf around her head, even if it was hot outside, even if everyone else was sweating. She wore a brown-coloured scarf that made her sweat from the inside. No matter, she was with him, so the only thing she imagined was happiness.

Safoora sighed sharply, wanting to look away but her eyes forced her to stare.

The girl in the scarf, who was Safoora before she had her powers, held a basketball in her hands and threw it towards the green-eyed tan boy, who's name was Lance. He laughed and they ran towards the four square, where they met with their other friends.

Lance shoved the ball towards her, and she let it land in her square before she shoved it to her other friend, Russell - who everyone thought was gay but really wasn't - and he threw it to Laila, the quiet one in the group.

Running for the ball, dashing away from it, losing and kicking and screaming and laughing, the four friends all played the same game.

Little did they know that a girl with brown hair stared at them from the trees behind them. This girl's name was Carolina, who appeared to be absolutely normal, but the difference was that she was immortal. She brought the summer to them.

When Past Safoora got Lance out, who only pouted at her and walked to the first square, was when everything changed. Right then, at the same time, where Carolina was also taken aback, was when a man walked out of the shadows with a gun gripped in his hands.

Safoora remembered reading a book that spoke about death. How your whole life and achievements and sins flashed through your eyes before you fell on the ground, bleeding in your best friends arms. How everything you heard, every leaf rustling and every footstep and child speaking and wind howling and crying might be the last thing you ever hear.

In this case, the Safoora that stared down from the rooftop stared at her own body, looked at how limp it was in Lance's arms. She remembered feeling regret. She remembered feeling to go back in time and tell him too. She remembered thinking that Lance telling her that he loved her was going to be the last thing she ever heard.

It wanted to be the last thing she ever heard.

She flashed forward a couple days after her death.

There her body lay in the grave, the only thing remaining was the pain in her chest. The guilt building up on her.

Then, a hand.

There, the Safoora that lay in the grave screamed, her hands coming right from the ground, appearing over the dirt. It was like she climbed out of the earth.

Past Safoora looked around frantically, trying to find out what was happening.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay!" She heard a voice behind her, and Safoora swung around to see Carolina.

"It's okay," Carolina said, smiling gently. Past Safoora breathed hard, her heavy breath going out of control.

"Hey - listen to me, in your nose, out your mouth," Carolina comforted her, repeating the words over and over againuntil Safoora regained her breathing.

Finally, she chocked out words.

"I-I was dead!" She exclaimed, sitting behind her own gravestone. She shook her head, "I don't understand."

Carolina shrugged. "The same thing happened to me. But the moon told me to wait a couple of years and go to this exact place and meet you, the moon told me that was my destiny. Do you have any idea at all what you're doing?" She asked, also sitting down next to her gravestone. Safoora shook her head.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, before a thought popped into Safoora's head.

"Lance! I'll go to Lance, he'll know what to do!" She jumped up and grinned, started to walk towards the school, but Carolina stopped her.

"Are you sure? Don' you think he'd get stressed, thinking he's going crazy especially after he held you in your arms while you died?" She asked. Safoora squinted at her.

"How do you know that happened?" She asked her, looking her dead straight into her eyes.

Carolina sighed.

"I go to your school too. I saw it happening."

Safoora blinked a couple of times before deciding.

"You're right. Everyone thinks I'm dead. Things that are dead should stay dead," she glanced over at the street.

"I need a bridge," she finally said, walking away from her grave. Carolina stared.

"Wait - what?" She asked, following her and crossing the street. They continued walking, Carolina not paying attention to where they were heading to.

"I need a bridge," Safoora repeated, finally getting one in sight. She grinned, climbing up on the edge of the bridge and looking down.

"What's dead should stay dead," she whispered, closed her eyes, and jumped.

Carolina screamed.

"You _idiot_, what are you _doing_?" She called after her, flying down to catch her.

But Safoora's heart was beating quickly, she was scared, and when Carolina grabbed her hand to stop her from falling, Safoora panicked.

That was the first time she traveled.

**Xx**

**HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for all the reviews! The next chapter will be mostly about Jack and Carolina and Safoora and Carolina and their pasts. I think that was a run On Sentence but whatever. Please review and favorite! I love you all!**

**Next Update: 2/1 or 2/2**


	10. Chapter 10: Fun

**So you guys will see what Jack did during those two years in the next chapter, they'll be flashbacks - a ton of them. But, not in this chapter. Not a lot of my OCs are in this chapter. Anyways, have fun reading!**

**P.S. THANK YOU GUYS I HAVE 42 FOLLOWERS I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen/ROTG.**

**Chapter 9: Fun**

"_Spilt the ice apart, beware the fro-zen heart!" _Kristoff sang, skipping through the woods, as he finally made his way back to his family.

"Hey, guys! I'm bac-" Kristoff never got to finish his sentence, because the trolls had already started to laugh, hug, and wrestle him to the ground. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Finally, they all backed down when Grandpabbie made his way towards Kristoff, who got up off the ground to face him.

"I know what you're going to say," Kristoff said, no longer smiling, "But I'm not going to go."

Grandpabbie glared at him and then replied, "It's the queen's coronation – you _have_ to go."

"What's the point? It's not like I stay around that place. I'm usually just up the mountain, cutting ice, like I should be." Kristoff scoffed. He understood why that Grandpabbie wanted him to go, Kristoff never spoke to anyone – only the traders that wanted the ice that he cut. He looked down to his cold, red hands.

There was a reason for that, though, and Kristoff wanted it to stay like that. But what Grandpabbie said after that took him by surprise.

"Remember what the seer told you, Kristoff?" He asked, finally gaining Kristoff's full attention. He looked back up to Grandpabbie in shock.

"S-she told me that a girl was going to ask for my help in two years…" He said, his voice straining. He closed and opened his mouth again, not sure what to say after that.

"That was two years ago, Kristoff. You will be put to a mission, a journey, and I believe it starts with tomorrow's coronation. You _must_ go."

Kristoff looked down, again, shutting his eyes.

"Alright, fine. But just this once."

ELSA.

Elsa took a deep breath. It was just two years ago when Safoora had come up to Elsa, telling her that Jack wouldn't return until she learned to use her magic by herself. Elsa had gotten angry at Safoora, and she decided it was better to return to what she had done before - locked up in her room with no one. It was better that way, because then she meant no harm to anyone. Because then everyone was safe.

Fun wasn't something that she could have.

Elsa gripped her gloves, slipping them on and gazing at herself in the mirror. She just had to get through this one important day, quickly, and then close the gates. No dancing, not much socializing, she reminded herself. Especially no feeling.

"Queen Elsa…?" Safoora asked from the other side of the room. "It's time."

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Safoora, just called me Elsa."

Safoora chuckled a little bit, "Well, you're going to be the queen, so I might as well get used to it." She replied. Safoora hadn't traveled since that day Jack left. She had no idea where he was, and she knew that after Elsa figured out how to use her powers, he would know when to come.

"…Well, you've got about five minutes, Queen Elsa."

ANNA.

When Anna had first met Hans, she truly believed that she met the one. She wasn't sure at first, but when he saved her after she walked away angrily from Elsa, she had a real good feeling.

So there they were, making their way back to the ball to tell Elsa the good news – that they were finally engaged.

But, as Anna and Hans progressed to finally deciding – in front of her, Elsa shook her head, confused.

"Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married!" She said, her eyes squinting at Anna in confusion. Anna looked up, also puzzled at why Elsa had just said that.

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please? Alone," Elsa asked, a little frustrated.

Anna looked up to Hans, his worried expression, and then hook her arms around his. She looked at her sister angrily.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you – you can say to both of us."

"Fine," Elsa said, "You can't marry a man you just met."

Anna scoffed, suddenly very angry. "You can if it's true love!"

"Anna, what do you know about true love?!"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna replied right back, without thinking. Half of the people all around them were staring at them now, and Elsa was aware. She was taken aback by Anna's statement, and hurt by it as well.

She took a deep breath, remembering to not be angry.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me," She said, wanting to break the conversation. She didn't want to make a scene, and she didn't want to lose control either.

"You majesty, if I may ease your—"

Elsa turned a bit, flustered, "No, you may not. And I-I think you… should go," With that, she continued to walk away. She passed the Royal Handler, continuing, "The party is over. Close the gates."

Anna stared at her sister in horror.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" she chased after her, taking her hand. Instead of turning her around, she ended up tearing the glove off of Elsa's hand.

Elsa spun around in panic, reaching for the glove, but Anna gripped onto it.

"Give me my glove!" She told her, anger rising up.

Anna shook her head, and with pleading eyes, said, "Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa was panicking, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have her glove anymore and there was no way that Anna would give it back unless she kept the gates opened. She didn't want to do that, either. There was only one thing left, then.

"…Then, leave."

Her sentence was followed with silence. Anna stared up at her sister, a series of emotions running through her eyes as she screamed, "What did I ever do to you?!"

More silence.

"Enough, Anna."

"No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" She continued to scream, stepping closer. Elsa wished she had her glove, because right then, she truly panicked.

"I said, _enough!"_

That was when ice finally shot from Elsa's fingertips, creating spikes across the floors. The guests all stared soundlessly in shock, carefully backing away.

"…Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here!" Elsa heard the Duke of Wesasleton – Wessleton – say from the back. Elsa stared at the ice in horror.

"Elsa…?" Anna asked, looking up to meet her eyes. Elsa's stared back, but this time in confusion.

So, like any other queen that could shoot ice out of her hands, she ran.

But little did she know that there was an extra guest, a boy in a blue hood, carrying a large staff, watching her from the back, smirking to himself.

"So, time to have some fun now, right Elsa?"


	11. Chapter 11: Storm

**Hello my dear beautiful perfect readers. I love you all. The reason why I updated again is because I have no school, yay! That and this is a long chapter. You'll see some familiar characters pop up here, i'll explain at the very end of the story. Anyways, please enjoy! Please review, too, i love to hear suggestions and I love some encouragement. **

**Chapter 11: The Storm**

Elsa ran and ran, until her lungs burned and she didn't have the energy to run anymore. She hugged herself, she wanted to sob.

Everything was perfect, everything was great. Anna just had to get in the way, she just had to make her angry.

"Calm down, Elsa, calm down," she told herself. Elsa took deep breaths, ignoring the wind howling around her.

A pit in her stomach grew. What was she supposed to do now? What was going to happen?

She looked up to the sky, closed her eyes, and let her lungs settle. It was going to be okay, it was going be be ok. She played a smile. She hadn't run in such a long time, she hadn't felt like something or someone was chasing her every since those wolves. She grinned.

She felt good, so she did what any other ice queen that ran away from her kingdom would do. She sang.  
_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
_Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen." _

She looked down to her bare hand, and continued,

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

She looked back down, her eyes drooping down in sadness.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."_ Finally, she tugged at her other glove.

_"Well, now they know!" _  
She ripped it off, letting it fly with the wind, smiling to herself once more.

_"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore, Let it go, let it go, _  
_Turn away and slam the door!"_

She ran, a skip in her step, turning around and smiling.

_"I don't care what they're going to say, Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_" Her smile deepened, and she felt light. Like she could do whatever she wanted. Like she could finally have some fun.

Jack gazed from afar, also smiling to himself.

"See? You're getting there," he said, leaning on his staff. He watched her twirl around, sing, and laugh.

"It's time to see what I can do...  
To test the limits and break through, No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!"

She continued to sing, climbing up the mountain as she did so.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
_I am one with the wind and sky,_  
_Let it go, let it go._  
_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand And here I'll stay,_  
_Let the storm rage on..."_

She stomped her feet, the power growing through her as she raised everything up. Jack stared in awe, almost losing his balance on his staff and falling back. He looked back up, his jaw dropped. He quickly followed her, almost as excited as she was.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_  
_I'm never going back,The past is in the past!"_

With that, Jack watched from outside as she untied her hair, singing,

_"Let it go, let it go! When I'll rise like the break of dawn, Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" _

He smiled, warmth growing inside him as he watched her change, her hair falling down to her shoulders, but still in a braid, and she twirled around.

"Damn, that's beautiful," he said, hypnotized by her ice, her singing, her. She started to make her way outside, and Jack realized this, so he quickly sprang up. He dodged her at the exact time she opened her doors, her hips moving eloquently, and Jack couldn't help but stare.

_"Here I stand, In the light of day,_  
_Let the storm rage on!" _

Jack shook his head. He didn't realize what had hit him.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ She sang, twirling around once more as she shut the door behind her.

"Damn," Jack breathed, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_"Damn!" _

**JACK. (2 years ago) **

Carolina also held a staff, but instead of it being solid ice like Jack's, it was warm, blazing hot, actually.

Jack only stared at her sister. A series of emotions rang through his face, and Carolina giggled a bit.

"Recognize me?" She asked him, pacing around with the staff swinging around her.

"Y-you're older," he said, meeting her hazel eyes. She grinned.

"Well, yeah. I don't know why, I guess they didn't want a kid doing the job," she said.

"Who? Who's they?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, you know, the moon." Carolina replied. Jack just shook his head, he didn't understand.

Carolina shrugged, "Never mind. Anyways I've got a job for you. We're not exactly supposed to meet up a lot because we're opposites, and we might put Arendelle's weather in danger."

She stopped pacing,'and turned to Jack.

"I know you were trying to teach the Princess how to wield her magic, but apparently she's not supposed to learn by you," she said, "a seer told me that."

"You mean Safoora?" Jack asked, stilled a bit baffled by his sister's appearance.

"Carolina, it's been years! I'm so sorry that you fell through the ice, that wasn't what was supposed to-"

" - Oh, so you've met Safoora?" Carolina asked, completely ignoring Jack and his ranting. Jack just stared at her in confusion once more, but only nodded.

"Funny. She always confuses me. I guess that's what you get when you're best friends with a time traveler. That and she actually rubs off on you," she continued speaking. Jack stayed silent, mostly because Carolina wouldn't allow him to speak.

"She's a real charmer, but she has no idea what she's doing. Anyway, you've got to stay away from Elsa until two years time. Wait until her coronation day, and then return back to Arendelle."

"What am I supposed to do in between that?" He asked, flustered. He didn't understand what his sister was telling him, but obviously she wasn't here to converse. She was here with a job.

"There's a place called Berk. Vikings, quite terrible people. Anyways, they're having a little dragon problem, I think it might be a good idea to help them out. Or rather - someone out. The cheif's son, Hiccup." She explained, as she continued to pace again. Jack wondered if that was a habit of her's.

"You'll only stay there for one year, and then Safoora will time travel you to another so you can finish up your time there. Overall, you're going to be busy."

"So, where is Berk?" He asked her, him also leaning on his staff.

"Well, that's why I'm here," she replied, grinning.

**ELSA. (Present Time)**

She felt that someone was out there. She didn't want to go check, though, because she knew that it was probably Anna.

Elsa paced around her ice castle, her hand tracing the architecture elegantly. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

Elsa swung towards it, facing it in confusion. She wanted to run, be she was aware that her door wasn't locked.

The door opened by itself, but no one came in for a couple of seconds. The first thing Elsa did see, though, was a familiar white-haired pale teenage boy, with a smirk on his face, stroll right in.

"Been a long time, princess," Jack said, mocking a bow. He looked pale as ever, his cheeks pink and his eyes bright. "Quite the... Ah, entry you did there."

"You would know," Elsa almost spat. She was angry, of course. Jack had come to her like an angel that could help her, only to leave without a word.

But Jack's expression changed, and he soften his gaze, stepping closer to Elsa. "I'm sorry," he said.

Elsa shook her head, wanting to back away, but Jack took her hand.

"Why? Why did you leave?" She shouted, clenching her fist, her eyes like daggers as she stared at him. Jack's expression remained emotionless.

"Because you were supposed to find out how to control your powers by yourself, that was the only way. Even now I can't help you, but I'm here for yo-"

" - Just leave!" She shouted, angry. "Leave, It's better for me to stay away from everyone, especially now!"

Jack shook his head. This wasn't what he expected. Elsa didn't want to cry, and the only reason why she didn't feel at peace right now was because Jack of all people came.

"Elsa please - "

The castle then shook, the ice turning red. Elsa wasn't moving, but her anger was controlling her. Jack remembered the scene of Arendelle that Safoora showed him two years ago. The two years had already passed, and now he had to wait for five.

"Please, Elsa!" Jack said, feeling a bit unsteady as he gazed around the castle. Everything stopped shaking, then. Elsa finally struggled her hand out of his grasp.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm not angry at you, Jack." She said. "I don't want to be."

Jack loosened his grip on his staff, not realizing that he was doing so. He then smiled.

"But please - i'd rather be alone. Please leave," she said.

This made Jack frown once more. He couldn't say anything, though. He understood what he did to Elsa, and maybe, after she learned to control her emotions, Jack could stay with her.

He decided to lighten up the mood, then.

Shrugging, Jack began to pace around Elsa, a habit he caught from his sister. "Fine," he said, grinning again.

"Fine, when you're ready, we'll have some fun - okay?" With that, Jack jumped off his feet, flying right out the castle.

Of course, Jack had an idea. He knew exactly who could help Elsa. The only other person that Elsa would listen to - the only other person she truly loved and cared for. (Well, ofcourse there was Safoora, but Jack hadn't thought of her before).

"Alright, Anna," Jack said, "I need your help."

**SAFOORA. **

Something was terribly wrong.  
Either that or everything was right.

Safoora wasn't entirely sure. In fact, she hated not being sure. Even though she hadn't traveled in a long time, it was because whenever she traveled, it hurt her more.

"It's been two years," she told herself. "Something was supposed to happen anyways." She shook her head, what was it that she knew was going to happen? It frustrated her.

"Alright, only one way to remember..." Safoora closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and held her breath.

She traveled.

Safoora opened her eyes, only to see Carolina staring at her in bewilderment.

"Well, that's convenient," she said, and Carolina raised her eyebrows.

"You need to stop doing that," she laughed, "it scares me." Safoora just shrugged.

She then scanned her surroundings. They were facing a tall tower, in the middle of nowhere. Well, there were trees behind them, but it was like the sunlight had picked a certain tower to shine upon.

"Perfect timing, actually," Carolina said.

Safoora furrowed her eyebrows at her. She felt goosebumps on her skin from the sunlight. She hadn't felt heat in a while...

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair..." Carolina whispered.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Safoora asked her friend, standing in front of her. Carolina stopped looking up to the tower and looked at her.

"Well, you'll be making that myth turn to life. You've traveled a bit back, not forward like you wanted to. Bloody great, too, because i was kind of stuck in the wrong time period," she said. Safoora was still confused, but ever since she spent her time over the hears with Carolina, she learned to ignore half of the things she said. That made Carolina angry, but Safoora couldn't help it.

"Sorry, don't... Exactly understand," Safoora simply replied, her eyes making their way to the tower.

"Ah, of course. You're an idiot, you know that? Future you dropped me off here and i've been stuck for a month. Please take me back to the present time," she said, frowning. Safoora laughed.

"Okay, but just so you know, there is no present time," Safoora took her hand.

"Hey - wait, though," Carolina started, "future you also said that you have to return to this time, after you drop me off at Arendelle. Apparently it's some future thing. Anyways, you're supposed to help this guy named Euegene something - sorry I don't remember his last name..." Carolina finally finished. That was weird, Safoora thought. The fact that their whole timelines were mixed up. Besides, she wasn't supposed to travel as much, so twice wouldn't be too bad - even if it she was going to traveled right back.

Safoora nodded. "Okay."

With that, she closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and took a deep breath.

"Travel back to the Storm," she said to herself.

**So there you have it - Rapunzel and Hiccup. I'm planning to make two different fanfictions a bit later, and it'll be about what Jack's doing in Berk during that one year, and what Safoora is doing during Frozen. My Tangled fic will be in my OC's first point of view, and my HTTYD and ROTG Xover will just be in 3rd person. So, stay in tune if you want to read those, i'll only make them later, though. **

**In the end of my Tangled fic, when Rapunzel and Flynn get married, they go to Arendelle for their honeymoon. That's how it's going to end - Safoora sending them off to Arendelle and going there herself. So, later on in this fic, be aware of their appearances!**

**Again, thanks sooooo much for all the follows and favorite and reviews. I really appreciate it all. **


	12. Chapter 12: Middle

**GUYS YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE MAD AT ME INSTEAD YOU SHOULD BE IMPRESSED BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD WIFI FOR 15 FREAKING DAYS **

**ANYWAY ENJOY **

**Recap: **

**Safoora time travels Carolina back to when she meets Jack again. Safoora's going be be gone for now because she's going to be busy in Rapunzel's time. Also, she has headaches whenever she travels. This chapter contains of some flashbacks. **

**Chapter 12: Middle **

Traveling back to the storm that Elsa caused wasn't as hard as traveling back to the tower. Every time Safoora did, though, she had an immense headache.

Safoora traveled Carolina right where she had left Jack two years ago. It was weird, though, because it was the exact same moment.

Safoora let go of Carolina's hand, placing a finger over her mouth as they both watch Jack run up to where past Safoora had just jumped off the ledge.

"I have to leave quick," Safoora whispered to Carolina, "It might create a paradox." She shook her head, closed her eyes, clenched her fists and disappeared. Carolina only stared at where she left.

"Well, thanks for ditching me," Carolina muttered. As she did so, Jack had turned around with a series of emotions run through his eyes.

"Been a long time, brother..." She said, regretting it a couple seconds after. She realized it would be something that Safoora would say, not her.

JACK. (2 Years ago)

"Like I said, you'll be going on two things over the next two years. Things may seem a bit more modern, but that's because free you finish with Berk, you'll meet up with this kid named Jamie. That's all I can tell you, though," Carolina explained to her brother. They were both flying over Arendelle, the wind carrying them. Carolina was taking him to Berk, where they dealt with dragons. She was aware to watch the skies just in case someone could actually see them, mistake them for a dragon, so they landed on the ground soon after they got close there.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Carolina asked in awe, staring at the place. The sub reflected the water, which made everything seems so much more brighter.

"I hate vikings, though," carolina said. "They're terrible people."

"Terrible people with really good designing skills, I suppose," Jack just said. Carolina stuck er tongue out and pushed him into the water.

"See ya! Don't die!" With that, she jumped around and flew away.

"Hah! There's revenge for plunging me into the water," she said, smiling to herself.

Jack quickly flew out of the water before it froze. He shivered. This was going to be a long year, he thought.

ELSA.

When Anna left, her giant snowman Marshmallow kicking her and the other man out, Elsa couldn't help but think that they were right. They were the second people that came to her and try to make her come back to Arendelle.

She shook her head, "No," she told herself. "I'm too much of a danger."

Elsa glanced over the edge of the mountain, where she could see Arendelle.

"I'm too much of a danger to all of them."

JACK.

Jack watched Anna walk with the stranger and his reindeer through the snow. Now, there was only one way to get her to look.

Jack threw a snowball.

Anna turned around, confusion overwhelming her as her eyes darted from left to right.

"I'm right here, Anna, I'm right here!" Jack said, waving his arms frantically around for Anna to see. Anna blinked once or twice, her eyebrow furrowed, but then she turned back around and continued to walk with the blonde.

Jack groaned. This was going to take a long time, he thought.

Jack flew a couple of meters ahead of them, an idea finally popping into his head. He dug his hand into the snow, trying to remember how to write. He hadn't for a while, mostly because he didn't need to.

In the end, he flew a couple of feet away from what he wrote, which was "Jack Frost".

Anna and Kristoff finally made their way up to where Jack stood, and he looked at them in determination.

"J-a-c-k F-r-o-s-t. Jack Frost?" Kristoff read, his head cocking to the side.

"Who's that?" Anna asked, looking up to Kristoff. He grimaced and looked up, like he was deep in thought.

"Oh!" he said, "I remember, now! Jack Frost – my mother used to tell me stories about him as a child. He's some kind of legend, brings winter. Loves to have fun," he explained, looking down to Anna again.

"Do you think he could help us?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Jack insisted, waving his arms in front of them again. Kristoff shrugged.

"He's just a legend, remember?" He just replied.

"Well – he sounds an awful lot like my sister. Brings winter? May be he can take it back. What if he isn't a legend?" She asked again, looking down to the letters.

"Anna, the stories of Jack Frost almost seem impossible."

"They are totally not impossible!" Jack told him, crossing his arms and squinting at Kristoff.

Anna shrugged. She just wanted her sister to listen to her, to talk to her. Anna was afraid that Elsa might do something later on that she will regret.

"He's real," Anna said, "He's got to be. My sister can be a legend too, easily."

"Thank you!" Jack said, looking at Anna. Anna's head swung up, her eyes widened as she stared at Jack.

"Oh my gosh – it's you!" She screamed, backing up, still staring at Jack.

"You're like… the sixth person who can actually see me," he said, grinning. "Minus the guardians."

"Guardians?" Anna asked, her heart still beating frantically.

"Um – Anna?" Kristoff looked over to her, searching her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded, pointing over to Jack. Kristoff looked over to where her finger was, but he shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing there," He said, turning around to face her again. Anna looked over at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? It's Jack Frost, he stands right there!" She pointed again to Jack, who rolled his eyes and let out a breath. He'd encountered this many times, and he was getting quite sick of it.

"He can't see me," Jack explained to Anna. "Not unless he believes I'm real."

Anna slowly nodded, the information dissolving into her skull. So that's why she couldn't see him before – she had no idea who he was. Then that must mean –

"Wait a second, where you the one throwing snowballs at me?" She asked, frowning.

"Uh… no," Kristoff said, looking left, like he wasn't sure if he did something wrong.

"Yup," Jack said, grinning. He shook his head afterwards, because Anna then looked furious at him, and pointed at Kristoff. "He still thinks you've gone insane. Make him believe in me."

Anna glanced over to Kristoff again, who stared at her, and she let out a deep breath.

"Kristoff, Jack Frost is standing right there in front of you," she said simply. Kristoff looked over to where she was pointing again, and shook his head.

"She's gone insane," Olaf said, laughing to himself as he crossed over the letters. Anna had forgotten that Olaf was still there, and Jack jerked back, surprised.

"Woah!" he said, "That snowman is moving!"

"Kristoff," Anna said, turning to him and ignoring Jack. "You won't be able to see Jack if you don't believe in him."

Kristoff stared at Anna.

"Anna, I heard stories about Jack Frost when I was a little kid – I believed in him back then. I think it's the cold that's getting to you. Now, we've got to make way to my friends, they can help you – "

" – Kristoff! You've got to believe me! I'm not going insane, he's right there!" Anna swung her hands in Jack's direction, and Jack just smiled and waved.

Kristoff's heart lurched as he glanced over there one more time. His jaw dropped, and he blinked a couple of times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

It was silent for quite a long time, and Jack stood there awkwardly as he watch Kristoff stare at him.

"Howdy," he said, waving a bit.

"I thought you've be taller," was the first thing Kristoff said to him.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

"I'm not even that short," Jack said, sticking his tongue out at Kristoff. They had decided to go and see Kristoff's friends, because he had a pretty good feeling that they could help. Anna and Jack had never met them before, but Kristoff knew that they were going to be able to help. They planned to go back to Elsa after that, because Jack thought that she'd listen to them all.

"Alright… here they are," Kristoff said, grinning as he made his way to the clearing. Jack had decided not to fly, because for some reason it felt weird to be around the two and you're the only one floating off the ground.

His thoughts carried to Elsa, who he couldn't stop thinking about ever since she let herself free. At first, she looked like she was finally going to have some fun, finally ready to fight, to let herself go. Jack shook his head, he was supposed to pay attention to Kristoff.

Kristoff said something, pointing at the big rocks that sat there. Jack couldn't hear him though, because even when he tried his best to stop thinking about Elsa, he couldn't.

There had to be some way that he could get her to listen to him. Well, atleast she could still see him, unlike last time. That time, she refused to believe that he was real. He didn't blame her, he even feared that Anna and Kristoff eventually will stop believing in him. It wasn't like he could control it, he just had to live on.

_I'm immortal, _he told himself. _I'm not supposed to have friends, not many. _

His thoughts ventured to Jaime, the young boy that he met over the last two years. He smiled.

Jaime really reminded him of himself, always ready to have some fun, always ready to do something. That's what Jack needed, he thought. He needed to do something.

Kristoff's friends were trolls, who were smiling and singing, trying to get Anna and him together. Jack laughed alongside with Olaf, and he looked down.

"Olaf?" Jack asked, leaning down to him. Olaf looked up at him, still with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, what's up Jack?" He asked him.

"I need you to tell Anna and Kristoff to meet me at Elsa's castle," He said. "I have to take care of something – okay?"

Olaf nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking care of something, I'll meet you guys there," with that, he jumped up, and started to fly towards Arendelle.

Anna had told Jack about Hans, her fiancé, who was looking over Arendelle for her as she searched for her sister. Remembering him, Jack realized that Hans had to stay away – he was the reason that they got in the mess, anyways.

Jack sped up, determined to get to Arendelle before Kristoff and Anna got back to the Ice Castle.

For the first time in forever, Jack was certain he could do something right. Something good, that could help him prove himself to Elsa. He didn't want her to be mad at him, it wasn't like he could control faith.

A thought struck him again, as he gazed over the icy land. What if what Elsa was doing was the beginning of what had happened seven years in the future?

Jack shrugged the thought away. No, that wasn't Elsa. It couldn't have been. Even though Safoora said it was, he knew that she was wrong. There had to be some kind of misapprehension.

Jack finally made it to Arendelle, the gates wide open. He scanned the area to search for the description that Anna gave to him as her fiancé. But, as he did so, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a couple of horses moving towards the mountain.

"No!" Jack screamed, soaring towards the horses. There were only a couple of people, but he could easily tell the one with the terribly large sideburns was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"Prince Hans, you have to stay here – in Arendelle. If you leave, Elsa will have a hard time to come back home!" He screamed, aware that Hans wouldn't hear him. He groaned, there was only one thing that he could actually do, and that was slow him down.

But how? Hans was Anna's fiancé, if Jack laid a hand on him, Anna wouldn't be able to trust him anymore.

He had to go back and tell Anna that Hans was going to Elsa. There had to be another way.

Jack pulled on his hair. What was he supposed to do?!

"Jack!" A familiar voice screamed behind him. He swung around, thankful to see Safoora.

"Hey! Haven't seen you since that future thing – what's up?" He asked, keeping an eye on the stampede of horses going towards Elsa's castle.

"Listen – I can only stay here for a little bit. But I know you're confused, you can't go to Anna and Kristoff. You've got to follow Hans and makes sure he doesn't kill Elsa. You can't trust him!" She said, her arms wrapped around her. She only had a T-shirt on, and Jack had no idea why.

"Go!" She screamed, and with that, she disappeared. Jack linked a couple of times, shaking his head.

He knew that he shouldn't question Safoora, because she was literally a seer, so he swung his head towards Hans, who was already half way up the north mountain.

"Alright," he thought. "Let's do this."

SS

ss

Jack followed Hans, who had already made it to the entry way of Elsa's beautiful castle. It glistened in the moonlight, Jack unaware of it's true beauty until he looked up at it himself, stopping.

Jack thought back to what Safoora said. He couldn't trust Hans? That was inconceivable. Hans was going to marry Anna, what could he possibly do to lose his trust against her?

He looked over to Hans once more, who stared determinedly up at Elsa's castle. He made some hand movements, and as he did, Marshmallow made his way towards them.

The mortals backed up, frightended, and spun their weapons towards the huge snowman.

Jack grinned.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elsa standing there with fear, also, in her eyes. Elsa didn't look over to Jack, though, she couldn't see him through the raucous of the fighting.

The two men that wore red dodged the huge snowman and started to make their way up the castle, startling Elsa. This made Jack jump up and run after them.

He was also aware that Anna and Kristoff would be making their way towards Elsa's castle, too. The actions that Hans does here must be the reason why Safoora told him not to trust Anna's fiancé. Jack shook his head, ignoring the grunting sounds of fighting behind him, and flew into Elsa's castle.

She was surrounded by both of them.

"Please – I don't want to hurt you," she said, reassuring them that she would do no harm. The two men nodded at each other, circling around her, ready to fire. He aimed his bow, and Jack's heart leaped.

Just as the arrow made it's way to Elsa, Jack rose his arms, carrying up ice in front of her to protect her. He breathed hard, then gawked over to the two men in red.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed her name, also reassuring her that he was here to help her. Elsa looked back at him, but her eyes widened when something came up behind him.

Jack looked over at her in confusion. At this point, Hans had made his way up the castle too, saying something to Elsa, but Jack also turned around.

That's when he stared in horror up to the man in black who towered him.

"Pitch," Jack breathed.

Pitch snarled, taking his hand and shoving Jack off the castle.

The last thing that Jack heard was Elsa's cry of his name, "_JACK_!"

**Woops. Cliffhanger. Couldn't help it. Anyways, I updated twice just because i'm a nice person (I haven't updated in like... 15 days) but i'm also a terrible person because, well, there's a cliffhanger. Anyways - I've finally posted my Spin-off to this story, "Infinity's Limitations" which is what Safoora was doing while she was gone, at Rapunzel's tower. It's a mini-fic so it won't be to long. Take your time and check it out, it's on my profile page. **


	14. Chapter 14: Voices

Jack fell, half unaware about what he had just saw.

He regained control of the wind, gawking up at the man in black, who floated just a couple of feet away from him.

"I thought you were gone," Jack snarled at his enemy. Pitch laughed.

"Ah, but time travel is quite extraordinary – don't you think?" He asked, the wind ineffective of the sound of his English accent. Jack just started at Pitch, confused once more.

"Let me explain." Pitch said, as he started to pace around Jack. Jack didn't want to waste time spending it with the Boogeyman, and from the edge of his eye, he could see that Hans's patrol had already begun moving.

Did that mean that they were panicking, that they were retreating back to Arendelle?

"See, your friend… What's her name – Safoora? She can time travel, yes?"

Jack flung his eyes towards Pitch. No, he didn't get to Safoora. Did he? He couldn't have. Safoora would've saw it coming, she would've easily escaped.

"I know exactly what you're thinking. She would've escaped, yes? Well, she did. But she still has nightmares."

Jack stayed silent, listening to Pitch. He could see the broken castle from the side, but he ignored it.

"She has a knack… for taking people, or things, like me, with her when she travels back," he said, as he stopped pacing right behind Jack. Jack didn't move his head, he simply waited for Pitch to finish his sentence.

"So you see… Here I am, in complete confusion, and then I see you. You know how angry that makes me?" He asked, anger in his voice. Jack shut his eyes. No, if Pitch was here… What was he going to do? Call the guardians again?

"So I follow you. You danced with trolls, but left in the midst of all the singing. Why? Oh, I understand now. It's love – isn't it?" Pitch cackled, and Jack raised his eyebrows. Love? Love for who? That was the first.

"Jack Frost is in love with Elsa, Jack Frost can't stop thinking about her. Jack Frost can't keep away – even if it means destroying his own timeline," Pitch teased, prancing around him once more.

Jack thought about his words. He was right – he couldn't stop thinking about her, or stay away, and he was willing to do anything to be in her presence – but that didn't mena he was in love with her, did it? Jack shook his head. This was Pitch, he told himself. He likes to get in your head.

"So, what's old Jack Frost going to do when the Boogeyman returns pain and sorrow and nightmares to Arendelle? You can't go to the guardians – they don't know you yet. What are you going to do?" Pitch sang the last line, laughing to himself once more. Jack stayed silent, his throat dry.

"Now, you're in a pickle – aren't you?" he asked, and with that, Pitch disappeared. Jack opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before he could regain his breath.

Pitch was back. Pitch was ready to destroy his very chance of proving himself right to Elsa. But, Pitch wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"I stopped him once," Jack told himself. "I can stop him again."

SS

Jack struggled to get himself up Elsa's castle, letting out a groan of frustration as he jumped over another broken pillar. Surely, Elsa fought off the guards and Hans from Arendelle. If so, where was everyone?

Jack darted his eyes from left to right, scanning the area around him, but he couldn't see anything. He wondered if she had fled after he reunited with Pitch. Did she know Pitch?

Jack shook his head. Of course not. But how did Pitch know her? Well, probably because Pitch was the bringer of nightmares. Jack doubled that thought, trying to figure out if that made sense or not.

He decided that it didn't really matter, and continue to search her broken ice castle for her. Jack closed his eyes.

Kristoff and Anna were supposed to meet up with him, he realized. It was already pitch black, the only source of light being the moon. He gazed up at it, grimacing.

"When I lost my memories," he said to that man on the moon, "You guided me. You helped me. Please, I beg for your aid. I need to find where Elsa is."

He closed his eyes once more, letting out a breath. He felt the ice beneath his feet, the slippery cold ice of Elsa's. He had to find her. She was out there somewhere, and Kristoff and Anna were as well.

He had to do something.

Jack sprung up, immediately having an idea. If Hans and the others were defeated, then they probably made their way back to Arendelle to recover. Of course, this left a hasty reputation of Elsa, but that was the best thing he could think of.

He flew over south, glancing up to the man on the moon once more, thanking him under his breath.

It had been close to about 4:00 when Jack made it back to Arendelle. He took a couple of breaths, and by the time he was finally there, a huge cloud hung over the palace.

The first thing that Jack could think of was: Elsa was in danger.

Anger raged in Jack's heart, and he shot towards the palace. He was out of breath, but Arendelle was in danger. The sun had started to rise, and Jack was well-aware that he didn't have much time.

By the time he had made it to the palace's iced river, he was stuck in a blizzard. He raised his hands, closed his eyes, and flipped them open. Suddenly, all the wind and snow had stopped around him, revealing Hans raised sword against Elsa.

Jack's heart leaped, and he made eye contact with her.

Then the next thing happened so quickly, it was difficult for Jack to recap. That was when behind Hans, Pitch appeared, a huge grin plastered onto his face. That was when Anna ran in front of Hans, unaware of the appearance of Pitch Black, and put up her hand. That was when Kristoff's face fell, that was when Jack stood there, helpless, as Anna turned stone ice.

**That's a triple update - woohoo! Okay, like I said, please check out my new Tangled fic, Infinity's Limitations about my OC when she was gone. I promise it'll be funny! It's on my profile page. **


	15. Chapter 15: Do-over

Jack stared, as Elsa cried over Anna's frozen body. Guilt risen up to his throat, he wasn't sure why, and he swallowed hard. Behind Hans, Pitch stared at Jack, grinning evilly. Jack wanted to back away, shake his head, he wanted to punch Pitch in the face. He was the one who had lulled Hans into an attempt murder. It _had_ to be it.

Elsa sobbed, hugging Anna's body tightly. Jack reached for her shoulder, but wasn't sure whether or not he was the best person to comfort her.

Just then, the ice had started to melt. Anna's ice-body began to uncover, and she blinked.

ELSA. _A while later_

Every one was ice-skating around her, grins on their faces and laughter echoing in the rink that she had built. Joy overwhelmed her, and she just wanted to laugh and skate along with them.

But first thing was first.

Elsa saw Jack leaning against a pillar, gazing over at her. He just stared, which made Elsa uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if he thought she could actually see him, and half the time she wanted to make it seem like she couldn't – just so he didn't bother her. Elsa's emotion toward him was neutral, but something was bugging at her to talk to him, to try and figure out how it was between them now.

Elsa shook her head. This was all so confusing. Did she want to talk to Jack? Or was she still mad at him? For some reason, she didn't feel mad at him at all.

She finally had made her way in front of him, and he stared. Not a grin, no laugh.

"Jack," she said, straightening her posture to look more confident. If it was one thing she wanted to prove to her former mentor, it was that she could take perfectly good care of herself. "Hoe are you?"

"I've been good. Spending my time up in Berk and all." He said, his eyes not leaving her's for a second. Tension filled the air, but Elsa tried her best to ignore it.

"Berk? I've heard there are… you know, Vikings up there. Are they truly not a myth?" She asked, trying to swish up a conversation.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "No, they're not. I met a young lad named Hiccup there, he was tiny." He smiled to himself. "After a year there, I met a child named Jaime who had a hard time believing in the guardians."

"The guardians?"

"Yeah, you know, like Nor – Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy…" Jack trailed off, deciding that she wouldn't understand. The time period was all mixed up, and the only thing plastered on her face was confusion. "Nevermind."

He stared at the ground, and silence filled the air around them. Despite the laughing children and happiness around them, they could only feel the dullness.

"I have to leave again." He said, finally breaking the silence. Elsa's hear melted, but she decided to ignore it.

"Of course you do. Because that's the only thing you can ever do – leave. The only thing you're actually good at. Whatever, just go," she wanted to turn around and march away, but she couldn't. She avoided his eye contact.

Guilt rose up to Jack's throat again, and he shut his eyes.

"There's a reason, Elsa-"

" – There's always a reason, but you never tell me. Do you really hate me so much that you can't stand to stay at least a day?!"

Jack looked at her, hoping she'd look at him too, but her eyes stayed glued on the ground beneath them.

"There's a man, Elsa. He despises me. He's here, and I have to leave."

"We can fight him off. You can stay," Elsa said, finally looking up to his crystal eyes. Jack's heart leaped and he tried a smile.

"He's strong."

"You're too."

"No, I'm not."

"We're strong together."

He didn't say anything after that. The space between them had vanished, and Jack's hand had made its way up Elsa's shoulder.

She hugged him, then, holding him close. His scent embracing her as well, and Jack held her close.

"Stay, for me."

"Okay."

Just then she realized how odd it looked to people around her, and she looked off over his shoulder. Thankfully, no one had noticed, and Elsa pushed him away gently.

She smiled

"Okay. Who is this man, then?" She asked, sitting down on the ground with him. He grimaced and looked down.

"Pitch Black. The boogeyman. You know, the guy who brings nightmares. In this case, he's not bringing nightmares – he's controlling people and it needs to stop. You know Hans? He didn't mean to hurt anyone, but the reason why he did is because of him."

Elsa nodded, listening attentively.

"There's another thing – he can time travel now. He said he got it out of Safoora. Have you seen her around?" He asked, ruffling his hair out of the way. Elsa clenched her jaw, trying to remember the last time she saw her friend.

"I haven't seen her since the Anna incident. She just… disappeared, like last time. She said every time that she had traveled she had a headache, so she hasn't done so in two years."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Two years? He was surprised. Honestly, he thought of Safoora as the impatient type. The fact that she didn't use her power for two years impressed him, but he didn't press on the subject too hard. The first thing they had to do was find the former servant, and if they changed the future then maybe Pitch wouldn't be so hard to defeat.


End file.
